A Garota Problema
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Por que Lily Potter seria para sempre a garota problema de Harry.


**(N/A):** Nessa fic o Draco é casado com a Hermione e tem dois filhos, Anne e Scorpius.

Rony e Luna também são casados e tem um filho, Oliver.

* * *

A Garota Problema

Harry e Gina estavam sentados na sala de está da mansão Potter e somente as chamas da lareira os iluminavam. O vinho dos elfos que tomavam dava um ar romântico à sala. Seria uma cena perfeita para os dois, afinal, casados a quase vinte anos, com três filhos, Harry com uma excelente carreira de auror e Gina como correspondente sênior de quadribol do profeta diário, tinham uma boa conta no gringotes e desde que Voldemort se fora eles tinham paz.

Bom, talvez nem tanto. Lily Luna Potter estava dormindo como um anjinho em seu quarto no primeiro andar da casa. Chamar Lily Potter de _"anjinho"_ seria apelar demais uma vez que _"Anjo"_ ela nunca fora. Nem dentro da barriga de sua mãe ela dava sossego, o que fez Gina ter fortes dores de cabeça por nove meses e Harry por 14 anos (que era a idade que sua filha tinha agora) e que ele tinha a certeza que iria durar até ele morrer.

- Tem certeza que ela está dormindo? – Harry perguntou a Gina que estava sentada ao seu lado e com a cabeça encostada nos seus ombros.

- Claro que tenho Harry. Ela estava deitada ne cama dela e eu a cobri com o seu cobertor e lhe dei um beijo, como ela não reclamou do beijo, tenho certeza de que ela estava no 13º sonho.

- Hum... Tem certeza mesmo? – Gina encarou o marido com um olhar se _"Tem-Certeza-Que-Quer-Perguntar-Isso-De-Novo?"_ e Harry suspirou rindo. – Desculpe amor, mas da última vez que pensamos que ela estava dormindo o Alvo acordou colado a sua cama e o James boiando na piscina deitado em seu colchão.

Agora era Gina quem ria.

- Nem me lembre disso. Foi uma manhã e tanto aquela. Ainda escuto os gritos de pavor do pobre Alvo e toda vez que olho para a porta do quarto da Lily, lembro-me do James a atravessando todo encharcado e correndo atrás da Lily bufando.

- É! E eu que levei um abajur na cabeça. – Harry gemeu lembrando que Lily tentara jogar um abajur em James e ele, como ficara no meio dos filhos tentando apartar a briga, acabara servindo de escudo para seu filho.

- Nossa pequena apronta demais não? – Gina riu e tomou mais um gole de seu vinho. – E as bandas trouxas que ela escuta? Como é o nome mesmo querido? _Limp o park_?

Harry gargalhou alto.

- Querido ria mais baixo ou garotos irão acordar. – Gina ralhou com ele. – E qual a graça?

- É que o nome da banda é Link Park e não _Limp o Park_.

- Pois para mim é tudo a mesma coisa: Barulho que ela escuta. – Gina se aproximou mais do marido.

- Que ela escuta ou que nós escutamos? – Harry perguntou a esposa enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos. – Quando ela se tranca naquele quarto e começa a escutar essas músicas, elas nos obriga a ouvir junto.

- Tem razão. É uma gritaria que pelo amor de Merlim! – Gina bateu com a sua mão na própria cabeça. – E as roupas que ela usa? Aquelas botas pretas, aquelas blusas detonas e aquelas calças rasgadas... A mamãe quase pirou quando a viu assim pela primeira vez.

- E seu pai que pensou que ela fosse uma comensal da morte? – Harry enchia a sua taça e a de sua esposa com mais vinho e Gina conjurou com a sua varinha uns sanduiches. – Também, com aqueles olhos pretos, cheios de maquiagem e aquelas saias curtas! Eu ainda lanço um feitiço e as faço sumir de vez!

- Nem pense nisso Harry! – Gina exclamou indignada. – Aí sim é que você nunca vai ter paz!

Harry fechou a cara e Gina o encarou sem entender nada.

- Você acha que eu não percebo os olhares que o _Scorpiuzinho_ lança a nossa Lily?

Gina riu.

- Oh! Tadinho do Harry, com ciúmes da sua filhinha! Deixe de coisas Harry e vamos deixar os ciúmes da irmã com o James e o Alvo.

- Mas é que...

- Mas nada! Quando o Alvo olha para a Anne você morre de rir da cara do Malfoy e da Mione que o segura para que ele não avance para cima do nosso filho.

- Hum! – Harry fez uma expressão de desgosto e Gina achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- Não acredito que falta apenas uma semana uma semana para nossos filhos voltarem a Hogwarts! Nossa Lily já vai para o seu quarto ano e o James! O James já vai para o seu último ano!

- Nem me lembre disso Gina, as cartas de Minerva em relação à Lily voltaram também... – Harry agora apoiava a cabeça com as mãos.

- Acho que ela apronta mais que o Fred e o Jorge juntos. – Gina falou pensativa. – E aquela vez em que ela pendurou todas as vestes do Oliver nos aros do campo de quadribol? O Rony e a Luna tiveram que mandar vestes novas para o filho...

- E quando ela fez uma cortina com as cuecas do Scorpius e do Alvo e colocou no salão principal?

- A Minerva quase teve um troço – Gina sorria. – Qual foi à frase que ela pintou nelas?

- _" Ser sonserino doí!"_ – Harry não podia negar, essa tinha sido boa demais, nem Fred e Jorge teriam feito igual.

- Amor, você se lembra daquele jogo de quadribol em que ela enfeitiçou um balaço para ficar atrás de uma sonserina?

- Claro, como poderia esquecer Gina? A garota caiu da vassoura e os pais dela me ameaçam até hoje! – Harry tirou os óculos e passou a mão na testa.

- E quando ela entrou na sala da professora Trelawney escondido e fez umas carinhas em todas as bolas de cristal?

Harry e Gina se encararam e riram juntos.

- Definitivamente ele teve a quem puxar. – Falou Gina com um pouco de orgulho da filha que a cada dia que passava era mais parecida com Fred e Jorge. Era a sobrinha favorita de Jorge. _"Por que será?" _Pensou a ruiva.

Harry pegou um porta-retrato que estava próximo e observou a foto nele. Ele e Gina juntos de James, que estava com um ar de "Eu-sou-o-gostosão", Alvo meio tímido e no meio dos dois estava a sua princesinha: Lily Luna Potter, a sua garota problema.

- Bom, acho que já está tarde. – Ele falou colocando o porta-retrato de volta ao lugar de onde ele tirou e ficando de pé, ajudou Gina a levanta. – Já passou da hora de estamos na cama.

- Hum, se fosse a uns dez anos atrás, você não iria querer dormir a uma hora dessas. – Gina disse enquanto com um aceno de varinha fazia a garrafa de vinho e a bandeja de sanduiches sumirem.

Harry a puxou para um abraço.

- Eu disse "Já passou da hora de estarmos na cama" e não que iriamos dormir.

- Assim fica melhor. – Gina piscou marota e o beijou.

_**XX**XX**XX**_

Harry e Gina acordaram na manhã seguinte com os berros de Alvo Potter. Eles se encararam.

- Eu te perguntei se você tinha a certeza de que ela estava dormindo! – Harry disse a Gina enquanto os dois se levantavam rapidamente e colocavam os seus robes por cima dos pijamas.

- Mas ela estava dormindo! – Exclamou Gina correndo com Harry até o quarto do filho.

A cena que encontraram foi chocante. Pelo menos para eles.

- Ela se superou dessa vez. – Harry falara boquiaberto.

- Mamãe! – Gritou Alvo. – Me tira daqui!

Ele estava preso a parede esquerda do seu quarto, vestido com uma camisola de Gina e em seu rosto estava escrito " Eu sou um sonserino Gay!" com batom vermelho. A mesma frase estava em cada milímetro do quarto.

Mas nada do que acontecera com alvo foi pior do que a que aconteceu com James. Harry e Gina ainda estavam petrificados na porta do quarto de Alvo, quando James entrara bufando, coberto de uma coisa melequenta, que parecia mel e coberto de penas de galinhas.

- Cadê ela? – Gritou ele. – EU VOU MATA-LA PAPAI!

- LILY LUNA POTTER! – Harry e Gina gritaram juntos.

Não tinha jeito.

Lily seria para sempre a garota problema de Harry.


End file.
